One Last Meeting
by Scath Kurten Wolff
Summary: Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían atendido juntos un caso. Ahora, se reunían todos de nuevo... en el hospital en el que Hotch estaba desde hace un par de años. Le visitaban en su lecho de muerte. Reid's POV. *reallyfailsummary*


Bueno, vuelvo con un fic de Criminal Minds. Desde inicio de año, me he traumado con esa serie, en especial Hotch & Reid… la serie simplemente es genial o.o y desde hace un par de meses quería escribir algo de ellos y, al fin lo he hecho.

Dedicatoria a Sky :3 hehe quería traumarla con algo angst(?) y fue quien me envició con la serie ¬¬ *thnx baka :3 xD!*

E-es mi primer fic de CM… y en segunda persona… así que disculpen lo fail. Tal vez haga algún fic relacionado con los eventos de este pero xD ese es otro tema…

**Notas:**  
>[1] Todo sucede unos 15-20 años después de lo que sería la sexta temporada.<br>[2] No estoy tomando en cuenta algunos hechos que sucederán en la séptima. Algunos sabrán de qué hablo(: no quiero decir mucho D: sólo que 'toy feliz por Brewster, Cook & Gibson 3 (?)

Dejando eso claro, los dejo leer :3

* * *

><p>Después de mucho tiempo estaban todos juntos de nuevo. El ambiente se sentía diferente. No estaban juntos por un caso, no; eso dejo de ser posible desde hace mucho.<p>

La sensación era distinta. Sólo habían estado en una situación similar un par de veces. Y no era algo que les gustase recordar. A ninguno de ustedes, ¿no, Spence?

David Rossi parecía ser el más calmado. ¿Qué piensas cuando lo observas? ¿Podría ser que no le importase? No, claro que no. Sabes, igual que los demás, que él es uno de sus mejores amigos, se conocían desde antes de que ustedes entraran a la Agencia; por supuesto que le importaba. Pero a pesar de la edad, Rossi seguía siendo un alma casi inmutable.

¿Crees que veía venir todo aquello? Era probable; Hotch parecía contarle sus cosas. Tal vez era al único al que le contaba, al menos, la mayoría de ellas. Las cosas importantes, piensas.

Volteas con discreción. Siendo ustedes profilers, necesitas discreción.

Miras a García, que está aguantando sus lágrimas. Ahh, Penélope. JJ, García y tú siempre fueron considerados algo así como _los pequeños_ del equipo, ¿no? Y es que, hablando de García, bueno, ella es tan inocente, tan optimista. Y el paso de los años no cambió eso de ella. Sonríes un poco, pues has recordado como ella solía estar feliz casi todo el tiempo a pesar del trabajo al que ustedes se dedicaban. Pero tu sonrisa no dura mucho.

A su lado esta Derek. Uno de tus mejores amigos. Un buen chico, la verdad. Del tipo de amigos de los que no te gustaría separarte. ¿Te duele verlo así? Triste, impotente. Pero a pesar de ello, trata de ser un consuelo para Penélope. Siempre han estado muy unidos y sé que te alegra que eso siga igual.

No puedes evitar seguir tu mirada hacia el sillón de la sala de espera, y ves ahí, de pie, a JJ, justo en el momento en que ha puesto una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Prentiss, quien está sentada a su lado. Tus labios vuelven a forman una pequeña sonrisa, pues consideras que la BAU es como parte de tu familia, ¿verdad? Y ver que los miembros de la familia vuelven te hace feliz. De pronto pasa por tu mente un pensamiento rápido: «_De todas las posibilidades de una reunión, ¿por qué debía ser una como esta?_»

Tienes razón en eso, Spence. El mundo está lleno de posibilidades, pero ¿por qué les tocó ésta a ustedes? Al fin vuelven a ver a Emily y a JJ, pero ¿por qué bajo esas condiciones? Sabes que a Prentiss le era difícil contactarlos; sabes que para Doyle y los recursos que posee, le hubiese sido fácil interceptar incluso alguna de sus llamadas. Y entonces te alegras de que Hotch y JJ hubiesen fingido su muerte: cuando se enteraron de que ella estaba viva, sabías que estaba a salvo.

¿Y JJ? Claro que también te sientes feliz de verla de nuevo. Entre tus propias actividades en el FBI y las suyas en el Pentágono, era complicado poder organizarse para salir (oh, sus horarios, sus trabajos). Pero mantienes tu sonrisa, pues al fin se encuentran con ella y sabes que también está bien. Sabes que todos están bien.

_Casi todos._

Bajas tu mirada y cierras tus ojos mientras dejas salir un suspiro. ¿Te sientes mal, incómodo? ¿Pesado? ¿O es el ambiente? Eres un genio pero no puedes encontrar una palabra que defina exactamente cómo te sientes. ¿Triste, acaso? Sí, has encontrado una palabra. Abres tus ojos y te acercas a un par de sillas pegadas a la pared, dejándote caer sobre una de ellas. Entonces levantas un poco tu mirada cuando escuchas la voz de una joven llamándoles. Haces un cálculo rápido en tu mente de acuerdo a su voz. ¿Estará alrededor de los 30 años?

– Pueden pasar a verlo ahora. – es lo único que logras escuchar. Es lo único que te _interesaba_ escuchar. Puedes oír también que Rossi le agradece a la joven enfermera y te levantas justo después de que Prentiss lo hiciera.

Caminas detrás de tu antiguo equipo hasta cruzar el umbral de una habitación. Rossi, Prentiss y Morgan son los que se acercan un poco más a la única cama presente. García y JJ se colocan casi detrás de ellos junto contigo. Postrado en esa única cama ves a tu antiguo líder. Notas que su respiración es dificultosa: se ha deteriorado un poco más desde tu última visita; es ahí cuando tu mirada, inconsciente, va hacia el electrocardiógrafo y observas sus signos vitales.

Cierras tus ojos y piensas que este es uno de esos momentos en los que odias ser un genio, pues sabes lo que significa exactamente aquello que ves en el aparato. Todo. Sabes que, tal vez, deban decir algo, después de todo no sólo era su líder; era su amigo.

Y también sabes que no serviría de nada.

– Hey, Aaron. ¿Cómo te sientes? – de nuevo escuchas que es Rossi quien habla.

– … Bien – Hotch responde después de unos quejidos. Le miras y te das cuenta de que trató de acomodarse para poder verlos bien.

Oh, ¿qué piensas ahora, Spence? ¿Que su enfermedad aún no le afecta del todo? ¿Qué aún los recuerda? ¿Que su enfermedad aún no está muy avanzada?

Entonces recuerdas aquellas veces en que fuiste a visitarlo junto con Morgan. Al inicio, no parecía un problema. Podían hablar aunque a veces no se acordara de todo. Pero en una ocasión notaste que difícilmente lograba recordarlos. Pero, a pesar de verlos como _desconocidos_, nunca les dedicó una de esas miradas duras. No, esas eran para los _unsubs_ que atrapaban…

Aun así, no era el Alzheimer la razón por la que todos ustedes están ahí, a pesar de que se le desarrollo a una edad considerada temprana. Y luego, cierras tus puños con frustración. De pronto, te recuerdas tú mismo a Morgan; es raro que reacciones así.

Tú sabes las probabilidades de que dos enfermedades degenerativas ataquen a una misma persona, sabes que no son muchas. Entonces, otro pensamiento pasa por tu mente. «_¿Por qué él?_».

¿Acaso él, que permaneció como ustedes, ayudando a las personas, merecía un final así?

Y de repente, comienzas a sentirte peor. Aaron Hotchner no sólo era tu líder. También lo consideras parte de tu familia. Y sabes muy bien lo que se siente perder a alguien de la familia.

Por esa misma razón, ahora te acuerdas de Jack. El pequeño Jack, que a muy corta edad, perdió a su madre a manos de George Foyet. Piensas en aquello que estás seguro sucederá ahora y una ligera mueca cruza tu rostro.

A Jack también lo ves como un miembro de tu familia, ¿me equivoco? Creo que no. Lo mismo sucede con Henry; esos _pequeño_s, que ahora ya son mayores de edad, son como tus sobrinos, sin mencionar que Henry es, además, tu ahijado. También por ello te sientes mal, ¿no es cierto, Spence? Aunque fue de un modo diferente, sabes lo que se siente perder a un familiar cercano. Y sabes que duele. No importa que tan grande seas, duele. Y no quieres que ninguno de ellos sufra de esa manera.

_No es algo que ninguno ellos se merezca_.

…¿Has pensado todo aquello muy rápido? Sí, y tú mismo te asombras un poco. Te das cuenta de eso cuando escuchas _su_ voz de nuevo y ves que apenas han pasado unos segundos. Haces una ligera mueca. ¿Qué has escuchado? Una pregunta que la has sentido como una patada en el estómago.

– ¿Quién… quiénes son ustedes? – le oyes preguntar con una voz grave (que ha sonado formulada con precaución).

– Tus ex compañeros de equipo. – Rossi le responde tranquilamente – Soy Dave.

– Hombre, soy Morgan. ¿No nos recuerdas? – responde el moreno con un ligero tono de aflicción en su voz.

– No.

_No._

Sabías de antemano la respuesta, pero eso no significa que estuvieses preparado para recibirla. Sabes que, en realidad, ninguno de ellos lo estaba.

Sientes que te han golpeado de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. Miras a JJ y te dedica una tímida sonrisa. Te abraza con su brazo derecho mientras tú bajas un poco la mirada tratando de esconder tu rostro en su hombro, conteniéndote.

Tu mente se ha quedado divagando unos minutos; cuando vuelves, te das cuenta que están platicando. No sabes de qué, pero deduces, por sus rostros, que tratan –inútilmente– de hacerle recordar algo además de algunas vagas memorias de cuando estaban en la BAU, a excepción de García, que le mira con ojos llorosos y se mantiene a un lado de Morgan, y tú, que sólo estás ahí, de pie, junto a JJ, observándole también, en silencio.

Ves que sonríe un poco, junto a los demás. Parece que le han contado algo gracioso. Ahora ves a Derek, pues sientes su mirada. Efectivamente, te mira. Y comienza a reír un poco más. ¿Le han contado algo sobre ti? Sea lo que sea, parece que hicieron que recordara algo.

Sonríes con timidez mientras los demás se unen a la leve risa de Morgan. Incluso Hotch. Ahora es su mirada la que sientes sobre ti. ¿Qué, te sonrojaste, Spence? El sólo imaginarte eso, te hace esconder un poco tu rostro, aún tímido.

Segundos después, la habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio. Hasta eso, un silencio para nada incómodo; incluso te sientes un poco mejor…

Pero el electrocardiógrafo se atreve a romper el silencio formado, haciendo un sonido que te vuelve a incomodar. Prentiss se asoma y llama a un par de enfermeras, que entran a la habitación. Las miras un par de segundos. Luego, ves a Hotch. Parece que se le ha dificultado aún más la respiración. Ves también su rostro deformado por una expresión que denota dolor, que se intensifica poco a poco. «_Le pasa algo más_», piensas.

Una de las enfermeras les pide que salgan y sin dudar, obedecen. Eres el último en salir, pues te has quedado mirando a tu líder y, cuando sales, observas los rostros de tus compañeros.

_Angustia, impotencia, preocupación…_

Ves el nerviosismo en García, el coraje con el que Morgan lanza un puñetazo a uno de los muros de la sala de espera –y a Rossi poniendo una mano en su hombro diciéndole algo. Ves el modo en que Prentiss toma asiento a un lado de García y como comienza a golpear con rapidez el suelo con uno de sus zapatos. Y ves cómo JJ observa la habitación en la que estaban hace un momento.

Optas por mirar también tú en esa dirección y apenas logras ver como una enfermera corre la cortina que está detrás de la puerta de cristal de la habitación, tapando así la visibilidad.

Te sientas al otro lado de Emily sin alejar la mirada de aquella habitación y suspiras con resignación. Sientes que comienzas a desmoronarte. Cierras tus ojos hasta que el mismo cansancio emocional te vence y te quedas dormido en la silla.

Despiertas después de unos minutos. Morgan está a un lado tuyo, mirándote. Se ríe un poco y te dice que te has quedado dormido.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntas.

– No mucho. ¿10 minutos? – te da una palmadita en el hombro – Descansa más, Reid.

Apenas ibas a contestarle algo cuando sale una de las enfermeras de la habitación. Camina directo hacia ustedes. Prentiss y Rossi se acercan mientras ustedes les miran, esperando oir lo que dicen.

No logras escuchar nada.

Pero observas que Prentiss se aleja un poco. Rossi le observa y baja un poco la mirada. Dice algo y la enfermera se va, tal vez un doctor necesite su ayuda. Volteas. Ahora ves a García, que estaba cerca de ellos; comienza a llorar y abraza a JJ, quien estaba a su lado.

Volteas a tu derecha, hacia Morgan. Se le ha quedado viendo a Rossi, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada. No puedes evitar imitarlo, pero Rossi sólo niega una vez con la cabeza. Sientes como Morgan se levanta con brusquedad.

Y tú te has quedado sentado, en la misma posición. No sabes que hacer, no sabes que pensar.

_¿Todo terminó?_

Entonces miras a la habitación. Observas por varios segundos que se te hacen eternos aquella cortina que sigue tapando los cristales de la habitación, intentando ver a través de ellas.

Nadie te ha dicho nada, tú no preguntas nada. Sólo han pasado segundos pero tampoco es como si quisieran hablar de ello. Lo único que escuchas es a García. No llora mucho, pero sientes su pesar. El de todos. Vuelves a pensar en absolutamente todo, a recordar desde que hiciste tus prácticas (y el entrenamiento) para entrar a la Agencia, desde que te asignaron a la BAU…

Y entonces te das cuenta de una última cosa.

_Es la última vez que volverán a estar todos juntos. _

* * *

><p>Vaya, en Word se ve más xD creo que suele pasar eso. En fin, dejen un review, plz, realmente me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre esto, ya dije, es mi primer fic de CM en segunda persona u.u &amp; bueh... :3 Thnx por leer~<p> 


End file.
